


Because I Love You; You Idiot.

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Cas is always throwing himself in harm's way to try and protect Dean, but Dean's had enough of it.





	Because I Love You; You Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving to write and I hadn't posted anything I've written in a while because what starts as a one shot keeps turning into 10,000+ word fics. So here have some angst.

"Fuck you Cas!" Dean grabbed the knife that was sticking out of his left shoulder and without thinking ripped it out. 

"Dean!" The angel reached forward, blue grace already alight on his fingers. The hunter shifted back to avoid the touch. Dean tossed the silver knife at the head of the werewolf's body. 

"What's your problem, man?" Sam asked his brother as he tried to roll his shoulder. He hissed out in pain at the realization that it had been dislocated. Cas noticed and reached over. Every cut, bruise, and scrape vanished along with the shoulder pain. 

"Cas is my fucking problem! You threw yourself at that wolf knowing that you'd get hurt! If I hadn't knocked you out of the way- " 

"I am an angel, Dean. Anything that he did to me wouldn't affect me near as much as it would you. You would not have gotten hurt if you had just let me-" 

"Let you throw yourself into harm's way to protect me. Again!" Dean screamed and threw his hands up. He turned his back and started across the farmhouse to the kitchen. Once at the sink he shed his top layers and began to clean his wound. 

Cas glanced at Sam hoping for some kind of understanding, but Sam just sighed. This wasn't the first time they had had this fight, and every time Sam prays, metaphorically of course, that it will be the last. 

Cas turned back to watch Dean bandage his wound. He heard Sam's footsteps echoing quickly away but he kept his eyes firmly on Dean. 

He had ripped the sleeves from his flannel shirt and tied them together around his shoulder and over the white bunched fabric of his undershirt, which had quickly started to turn red. 

He'd properly clean and disinfect it back at the motel; sew it up and watch it heal into another scar. A reminder of his life and how love gets in the way. 

Dean's holding himself up on the counter, head hanging and eyes closed when a gentle hand is placed on his good shoulder. 

He wants to lean into it. Let himself enjoy the warm touch; soak in the comfort it brings, but he doesn't. He shrugs it off and spins around to face Cas.

"I don't need your protection." Dean spits the words because maybe if he can keep the anger flowing he won't fall apart. 

"I know." Two soft words and Dean hates them, because of the person who says them that way. Because he needs to stay angry to get through this. 

"Then stop throwing yourself in front of everything that wants to kill me!" 

"Dean, I will always do everything in my power to protect you. Even if you don't need my protection. I am expendable and-" Dean's fist makes contact with the angels jaw. 

It wouldn't have felt like more then a gust of wind if Cas had been at full grace. Except he's not, hasn't been for a long time, and it knocks him back. He stumbles to catch himself when Dean's arm forces him up against the rotten wood of the kitchen wall. 

"If I ever hear you say that again-" Dean grows before Cas starts to fight back under his grip. 

"After everything I have done to you, after every betrayal, working with Crowley, saying yes to Lucifer, you still hold me in such a high regard. Why? Why should I mean anything more-" 

The rest of his words are lost under Dean's lips. He fights the kiss only for a second before giving in. Dean bites his bottom lip and pulls. It's all frustration and passion and rage conveyed in the easiest way Dean Winchester knows how. But then it slows.

He licks gently at chapped lips and Cas gladly let's him lead the kiss opening his mouth, following by example. Soft, slow movements as Dean moves his hands up to run them through dark hair. Cas carefully pulls the hunter in by the hips, avoiding his bad shoulder as he brings their bodies together. 

When Dean can't breathe he takes one last nip at the angel's lips before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. 

"Because I love you; you idiot." He panted, tightening his grip in Cas' hair. Neither of them speak again as they catch their breath, both clinging to the other. As if they let go everything will fade away. 

"Dean," Cas stopped, trying to find words that could convey his feelings, but nothing seemed strong enough. He couldn't think of anything that would truly fit and describe how he felt about this incredible man. He'd have to settle for now. "I love you too. Will you let me heal your shoulder?" 

"Yeah." Dean scoffed with a chuckle. A soft wave of grace flowed through him and he let out a content sigh as Cas removed the makeshift cloth dressing from his shoulder. 

"Come on." Dean took Cas by the hand and they started outside. Sam didn't say anything when he saw Dean shirtless, leading Castiel by the hand to the Impala. He just opened the backseat door and climbed in. When Cas and Dean were settled in the front seat he spoke up. 

"I'm definitely getting my own room tonight."


End file.
